


he likes it rough (but not like that)

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Rough Kissing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Distracted by thoughts of almost kissing Crowley, Aziraphale ends up confessing a few things. Luckily for him, Crowley is more than willing to oblige.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 125
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	he likes it rough (but not like that)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [depressedstressedlemonzest](https://depressedstressedlemonzest.tumblr.com/) for betaing for me. 
> 
> I started writing this fic for another Unlove You prompt but it ended up going in a different direction than I wanted for the prompt so I decided to finish it and post it as it's own separate fic. Even though I see Aziraphale and Crowley as asexual beings, I do like the idea that maybe Aziraphale, for all his softness, doesn't mind a little rough make out session now and then. And that Crowley can be a little rough with Aziraphale because they trust each other and Aziraphale knows Crowley won't hurt him.

_“You know, Crowley, I’ve always said that, deep down, you are quite a nice—”_

_Before Aziraphale could finish his sentence, Crowley grabbed him by his lapels and shoved him up against the wall, his body pressed up against Aziraphale’s, his face inches away._

_“Just shut it! I’m a demon. I’m not nice. I’m never nice. Nice is a four letter word I will not—” he snarled._

_Aziraphale couldn’t help it. His eyes drifted down to Crowley’s lips._

A sharp snapping sound pulled Aziraphale from his thoughts. 

“Aziraphale!” Crowley said, snapping his fingers in the angel’s face.

“Sorry,” Aziraphale replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

They were sitting in the bookshop having spent many hours sharing several bottles of wine following their lunch at the Ritz. 

They had been celebrating the success of their trick during their trials and being on their own side finally. 

Except now, Crowley was looking at Aziraphale with a frown on his face. Aziraphale wanted to lean in and kiss that look off his face. But that would probably not make things any better. Aziraphale held tightly to the wine glass in his hands. Crowley stood from where he’d crouched down in front of him and moved back towards the couch.

“Maybe you should sober up, angel.”

“Yes, I think you might be right.”

Aziraphale set his wine glass down and focused on sobering up. Crowley seemed to do the same thing, as all their wine bottles refilled themselves. With a sigh, Aziraphale stretched and sat up in his chair.

“I know I’m not as interesting as your precious books, angel, but I thought my company was at least worth paying attention to,” Crowley said, tone teasing.

“Oh. Oh, no. It wasn’t that I wasn’t interested. I…” Aziraphale took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands, suddenly embarrassed by what he had been thinking about instead of paying attention to his favorite being.

“Angel, I was kidding.” Crowley knelt in front of Aziraphale again and gently pried Aziraphale’s hands away from his face. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, I feel so… silly. I wasn’t paying attention because I was... thinking about you.”

Crowley’s eyebrows raised in intrigue. “You weren’t paying attention to me because you were thinking about me?”

Aziraphale nodded. “It was about the other day, you see. When we were at Tadfield Manor looking for information on the antichrist.” Aziraphale bit his lip. “When you pushed me up against the wall. I… If we hadn’t been interrupted…”

Aziraphale began to blush at that. 

Oh, how was he supposed to tell Crowley that he’d almost kissed him when the demon had been upset and possibly even angry with him at the time? Crowley smiled at him, still holding his hands.

“Were you going to kiss me, angel?” he asked, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and nodded.

“Angel,” Crowley said, his voice fond. “Aziraphale. Look at me.”

Aziraphale slowly opened his eyes. Crowley was looking at him, a soft smile on his face. He brought one of Aziraphale’s hands up and placed a kiss against it.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since Eden. Every day. Multiple times a day. Including that day. And honestly, if I hadn’t been in such a foul mood, I might’ve kissed you then, too,” he said, with a chuckle. “What I’m trying to say is… I love you, angel.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, smiling soft and fond as he felt the love pouring off of Crowley. “You’ve been my only constant since Eden. Sometimes it scared me, how much I wanted you. How much I didn’t want to lose you.” He paused a moment, reached up to place a hand against Crowley’s cheek. “Crowley, I love you, too. And I’m sorry about the other day. I know you were upset and me kissing you wouldn’t have helped at that moment… but—”

Before Aziraphale could finish speaking, Crowley leaned up and kissed him.

“Shut up, angel,” he said, against Aziraphale’s lips.

Aziraphale had no problems complying as Crowley kissed him again. 

Crowley tried to move a hand up to Aziraphale’s cheek, but he was still holding his hand. As he disentangled their hands, his nose bumped against Aziraphale’s cheek and nose. He huffed and moved to straddle his angel’s lap, his thin legs resting against the angel’s plump thighs. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and held him close. Crowley’s lips were surprisingly soft against his own and he was gentle. His fingers curled into Aziraphale’s hair, but didn’t pull, even as he deepened the kiss. Everything he did was gentle. Which was fine. Aziraphale was just glad to be kissing Crowley finally. They continued to kiss for several more minutes.

“Tell me, angel, what was it about that moment that made you want to kiss me?” Crowley asked, resting his forehead against Aziraphale’s.

“Oh.” Aziraphale blushed again, cheeks pink.

Crowley chuckled. “Angel.”

“Oh, don’t tease. It’s… well… it’s a bit embarrassing.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley, gray eyes staring into golden ones. “It was the fact that you were suddenly so close when you pressed me up against the wall.”

Crowley raised an inquiring eyebrow. “Does my soft angel like it a little rough?”

Aziraphale bit his lip. Crowley’s fingers in his hair gripped tightly and Aziraphale gasped and his blush deepened.

Crowley grinned. “Oh, angel.”

He leaned in and kissed Aziraphale again, this time a little rougher. He nipped at Aziraphale’s lip and slid his tongue (forked, somehow unsurprising to the angel) into Aziraphale’s mouth. The angel moaned, eyes closing as Crowley pulled his hair again. Crowley trailed kisses along Aziraphale’s cheek, nipping at his lovely double chin before kissing down his plump neck.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned.

Crowley sucked a mark against that round neck as his hands moved down Aziraphale’s back.

“What else do you want, angel?” Crowley asked, nibbling at Aziraphale’s ear.

Aziraphale’s eyes widen at the implication. “Oh.”

That was a loaded question and one Aziraphale wasn’t sure how to answer. A shiver ran through him.

“Well… I…”

Crowley seemed to sense his hesitancy and sat up. “Angel?” He brought one of his hands up to gently cup Aziraphale’s cheek. “Too fast?”

“No.” Aziraphale shook his head.

“Angel, you’re shaking. What’s wrong?”

Crowley shifted so he was resting on his haunches instead of Aziraphale’s lap.

“It’s not anything… wrong, per se.” He moved his hands from resting on Crowley’s hips to fidgeting in front of his stomach. “I like kissing. And yes, some of the rougher… actions. But I don’t… I’m not…” He paused for a moment to determine how best to express what he meant. “Interested in… uh… intercourse.”

He stared at his hands, picking at his manicured nails.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, gently lifting the angel’s chin. “I’m not either.”

“But you’re… “

“A demon?” He shook his head. “All of my temptations involved other humans doing the actual tempting.”

Aziraphale smiled.

“I like kissing. I like kissing you, especially. Anything else, sex or otherwise, is entirely up to you, angel,” Crowley continued.

“Oh, Crowley.”

Crowley leaned in and kissed him, soft and gentle.

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered. “And I trust you.”

“I trust you, too. Always have. With all of me,” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale reached up and cup Crowley’s cheek. “Oh, darling.” He kissed each of Crowley’s cheeks. “I will always be here for you.”

Crowley smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks. Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled Crowley back onto his lap from where he had been resting on his haunches and deepened the kiss, as Crowley’s arms wrapped around his neck. 

The demon’s fingers curled into his hair and gently tugged, causing Aziraphale to moan into the kiss. Crowley’s other hand wrapped around Aziraphale’s round middle and squeezed, his nails digging in slightly. At the same time, he nipped at Aziraphale’s bottom lip causing Aziraphale to gasp.

“Oh, I am gonna have fun with this,” Crowley said, with a smirk.

The blush on Aziraphale’s cheeks deepened but he smiled knowing he was safe and loved and that Crowley would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
